Forever Yours
by ChaosAnn
Summary: The god of chaos and fire was bored and so, he visited the human world: Midgard. Then, he met this mere mortal, a weird yet innocent girl. What will happen between the two of them? Will love bloom or trouble perhaps? PLS READ AND REVIEW! Nyaa... xD
1. Emerald Meet The Crimson

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Written by:** ChaosAnn

**Pairing:** Loki x Mayura

**Summary:** The god of chaos and fire was bored and so, he visits the human world: Midgard. Then, he meet this mere mortal, a weird yet innocent girl. What will happen between the two of them? Will love bloom or trouble perhaps? Eh? Why am I asking you this questions, well just watch err.. read and relax!

**Rated:** T -there might be a bit of lemon here-

**Disclaimer: **Just like everyone says, I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok or any characters of it, Only Sakura Kinoshita does. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental. (how I wish the Trickster God is mine lol. xD) But I only own it in my dreams. And I don't even have the copy of the manga.. poor me!

**Playing:** I still Believe by Yumi Shizukusa -Detective Conan Song-

* * *

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter 1:** Emerald meet the Crimson

Here he was again, the God of chaos and fire. Seemed bored. He really was. He let out a deep sigh. It was one of the boring days in Asgard. True, Asgard is a beautiful place with a lot of good sceneries yet it's also a boring place. And here he was, B-O-R-E-D again, He's tired of it! Boredom is one of the things he hated as he hate the water. He hate this! He wanted to do some sorta fun things. But, but the problem.. He's not in the mood to play tricks or heists against the other Gods. He's not also in the mood to play with the Goddesses. Means, yeah.. not in the mood to flirt with them (A/N: this was unexpectedly!) He want something new! Something that will make him not to bother by the boredom he felt!

And so, that's the reason why...

He was in here. That's the reason why he's here in in the world of mortals: Midgard. Loitering around in the world of mere mortals. Observing and finding things that will trigger his interests. No matter who and what is it. Though no one still making it.

He lazily seated himself quietly on one of the bench in the park. Looking around, everything seemed so peaceful and happy. Children were playing and grown ups were sitting, talking and eating lunch. It looks like they were at ease. And of course there were girls, gushed over him. Him, as a gentleman or rather as a playboy replying the girls his best charming (and killer ? Wahaha. xp) smile. The gals were swoon and the guys were annoyed of it. He likes catching the girls attention and the reactions of the guys towards him. Oh well, what do you expect from a playboy.

Then in just one click, someone triggered his interest! He catches a glimpse of her as she entered the park and walked through the park.

A teenage girl with a soft beautiful shade of light-red hair. A pair of bright shimmering deep crimson eyes. And those innocent smile of her, that makes her glow and more beautiful. She was wearing her school uniform, a white blouse and a blue short school skirt. Showing the nice legs of hers. She was holding her school bag with both of her hands.

He wondered. There was something on this girl. The, what is it? He didn't know. He had no idea at all. But it was something he never knew and felt before as the first time he caught a glimpse of her. This managed to pick his interests to her somehow. He wants to more about this pink-haired mortal.

Hmm... let see, what will happen next?

The God of chaos and fire was gazing at her with such an intensity! An idea popped into his mind he smirked before putting it into action.

As she was about to passed by, he tripped her using his left feet on purpose. Yeah! That was his idea: to purposely tripped her. Causing the poor pink-haired mortal to fall down, making her head first and her skirt-has mind on his own- accidentally (?) showing her underwear to him. And something was... White? An evil grin curved in his lips at her 'show'. He was going to be fun with her, this was for sure.

"Ouch! ..i-ta-ta-ta..." The girl said as she was trying to get up. Placing her right hand on her face as if making sure her face was alright.

"Are you alright?" He asked, hiding his smirk. He held her arms to help her to stand up.

"I'm fine." She replied, fixing herself. She looked up at him, smiled and said plainly "Thank you."

"No. It's my fault because you tripped." He said in a concern voice? - AS IF!-

"It's okay, don't worry."

"But-"

"It's also my fault, I didn't pay much attention." She stuck-out her tongue and giggled.

"Do you want to go out with me for a tea?" He asked holding her hand in such a fashion and gave her his best smile ever as the emerald meets the crimson eyes. "It's for to say sorry."

"Sorry, but I have to go." she replied, rejecting his offer. Too bad for our trickster God his charm did not affect her at all. He blinked his eyes at her reaction. She actually rejected his offer! She really did. This was the first time ever happened to him. A girl never say 'no' to him. The girls... rather goddesses, never ever rejected him. This cause him to be much more interested to her. This was a challenge for him perhaps.

The girl looked at the clock in the park. Checking out what time it was. It's already 4:00 pm! She really need to go now! She pulled her hand back. "I really need to go now, Mister!" She hurriedly ran, but a strong yet gentle grip on her hand, stopped her from doing so.

"Wait!" He said, gazing at her.

"What?" She asked seems annoyed now. Her brows furrowed and pouted. She really need to go now, or else she might not be able to see the ghost in the haunted house. She was going to miss the whole mystery thing if that will happens. Because it's a mystery after all.

"Can I know at least your name? Miss-cute-little-girl.." He smirked.

"Miss-cute-little-girl? .. I'm not a little girl!" She retorted, stuck-out her tongue to him and pouted. "Mou."

He only chuckled, still holding her hand.

"Mayura! Daidouji Mayura." She said and gave her a short bow. "And you?" she questioned him.

The God of chaos and fire lifted her hand to his lips and stared at her intensely. Such a crazy stares from him. As he kissed the back of her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mayura-chan. My name is Loki." He said, and with that he gave her a wink.

"You're weird!" She remarked and smiled innocently at him. "Nice to meet you too." She didn't get any wrong from his action, thinking that he is a foreigner, so it's natural and nothings wrong with it.

'You are much more weirder to me actually.' Loki thought to himself. "Innocently Stupid." He remarked at her in a low voice.

"Did you say something Loki-san?" Mayura asked.

He smiled and said "Nothing, I said it's my pleasure to meet you."

"I thought you are saying something.. like about." She thinks, it looks like she forget something again. 'Wait! I think I had forgetting something, hmm.. what's that again?' the pink-haired girl asked herself. "Aaahhhh! I need to go now!" She bid farewell, pulled her hands back and hurriedly walked away from him. Mayura didn't noticed that she dropped something.

He just watched her walking away, watching the pink-haired mortal figure. Then, he noticed something. He picked it up. He smirked. "It looks like we're going to see each other again, Mayura."

* * *

**Authors Note: **This chapter was supposedly the prologue of 'Make A Wish' (a fanfic for MayuLoki also, though it's still not there.. I'm still cleaning up the plot) But as I write err.. type I mean, the plot suddenly changed and it turn out to be like this. It was not in my plan actually. I also took 3 days just to type it due to my laziness and a lot of distractions especially I'm reading Q.E.D and C.M.B. (both works by Motohiro Katou) :sigh: I just can't help it to read it all over again because of the whole serial killing and murder thing. Thanks for reading it by the way. I will be much more delighted for the reviews! :smile: Oh! I almost forgot, sorry for the errors in grammars and such since english is not my first language.

By the way, Thanks for my friend who give me this idea, while I'm chatting her in FaceBook.

Any Violent Reactions, Flames, Rants, Comments and Suggestions are welcome here. But please be gentle. :D

Once again, please Review and thanks for reading and reviewing it.

**edit:** Don't ask me why Loki choose to go to Japan, of all over the places in Midgard. Because me? I really don't know why. And the tripped whole thing, I got that idea back when I was in elementary, my classmate tripped me.. He really did it on purpose. I knew it! I'm not that dumb, that I didn't noticed it. The I-ta-ta-ta thing. Did that sounds familiar? I got it from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Lol. Just figure it out of what Mayura dropped though I didn't give much a hint. It was something to do with her mother.

= ChaosAnn =

**Ah~le~le~**

"If I have to choose between the moon and the sun, I'll be the moon. When I'm with you, I am shining."


	2. Lost and Found

**Title:** Forever Yours

**Written by:** ChaosAnn

**Pairing:** Loki x Mayura

**Summary:** The god of chaos and fire was bored and so, he visited the human world: Midgard. Then, he met this mere mortal, a weird yet innocent girl. What will happened between the two of them? Will love bloom or trouble perhaps? Eh? Why am I asking you this questions, well just watch err.. read and relax!

**Rated:** T -there might be a bit of lemon here-

**Disclaimer: **Just like everyone says, I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok or any characters of it, Only Sakura Kinoshita does. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental. (how I wish the Trickster God is mine lol. xD) But I only own it in my dreams. And I don't even have the copy of the manga.. poor me!

**Playing:** Hello Mr. Yesterday by Hundred Percent Free

* * *

**Forever Yours**

**Chapter 2: **Lost and Found**  
**

He was in Asgard.

The handsome god was staying quietly in his room, alone in his room he was seated in his armchair rather than flirting with the goddesses. He was smiling every now and then, he smiled as he played the earthly object in his hand. He can't helped but smirked as he playing 'that' thing while his thought wander about the girl he met just awhile ago in Midgard, a cute girl with a weird pink hair. 'Mayura' he thought and a playful smirk formed on his face. He never met such a girl like her.. an attractive one yet dumb. 'What such a klutz girl' he thought. What's more gotten his attention was her own beauty. She maybe jst a mortal kid however he can't denied her own glow especially her exotic (exotic huh? Lmao. XDD) bubble gum pink hair and her crimson eyes... that he can't even seen with the other goddesses in Asgard. She seemed so magical! Or maybe he was just curious about her after all. Anyway, he was just so glad that he finally found a new toy to pass some time... and he's very sure from this day onwards it's going to be more exciting and interesting.

After playing the earthly object in his hand, he looked at it carefully with his emerald eyes. Staring at it just like the way he did to the mortal girl at that time. The earthly object was like shining when it was hit by the warm light. It was sparkling and dazzling in the shade of crimson monochrome. Again, he smiled and slowly put the earthly object on his lips with his eyes tightly closed. Somehow he felt a warm and gentle feelings within him... he then wondered 'What's that?' A smirk formed on his lips, he wanted to play with her some other time but maybe for now he might not. He didn't like to spoil himself that much. Plus he wanted to know if she's going to-

His thoughts was cut off as he heard a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and put the earthly object on his table. "Loki-sama?" a voice said from the other side of it.

"Come in." He only replied.

And with that, the door opened. It was a young good looking man with eyeglasses, his son Jormungand. Or so he called Yamino, a nickname he created for his beloved son. The young man was smiling at him and walked towards his direction holding a tray for his tea time. "Loki-sama, here's your tea." He cheerfully said as he putted the tea cup on his fathers table.

Loki looked the cup and drank it. "This tastes good, I like this tea aroma better than the last time." He complemented and took another sipped. He really loved drinking tea, it made him to relax somehow.

Yamino smiled of what he heard. "It's early grey Loki-sama, a tea came from Midgard and I chose it's highest quality." He said and looked at his father he do really like seeing his father's smile.

"Hmm.. Is that so? Or perhaps you just having this kind of complex when it comes to Midgard." His father teased while grinning.

Yamino sweat dropped, he only replied a chuckle. He noticed one thing from his father today, he seemed surprisingly in good mood. He was not letting his boredom to bother him today. After he visited Midgard he's acting like this. How strange of him. He then wondered, what happened to him in Midgard? He looked at his father carefully, observing him and his goody-mood attitude today. Then, a sparkling thing caught by his eyes. It was on his father's desk table underneath Loki-sama's fingers. He never seen that thing before. He was surely that's the first time he saw it. Though he can't see it carefully but he was definitely sure 'that' thing was very beautiful. It had a touched of crimson color. It was kinda looked like a thing came from the mortal world maybe, he was not sure of it. But he had this doubt that it's from a girl. And he never seen it before, now that only make a question to himself, 'Where did his father got 'that' thing? Did 'that' thing came from a girl? Yeah, it was likely came from a girl. Then, 'that' thing came from his lover? But, when did he find a lover? If 'that' thing came from Midgrad so there's a chance that his lover is a mortal? Then he really found a lover, this person maybe perhaps his no... their new mom!' All this questions played inside Yamino's head over and over again.

"Yamino!"

"Yamino!"

"Yamino!" He's father called to him with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright Yamino? Is there a problem?" Loki asked.

Yamino only sweat dropped, "Yes, I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Ye-Yes." He replied with a smile plastered on his face. He wanted to ask him about 'that' thing but he thought that it would be the best not to ask him and he should keep quiet about it. Because that might trigger to change his attitude. Plus, he's getting paranoid somehow.

"If you say so." He heard his father said still looking at him suspiciously.

Yamino only hoped 'that' thing will not cause trouble to his father. "It seems that you're in good mood." He finally said.

"You think so?" He replied with a smirked on his face. Maybe he should 'spoil' himself after all because his thoughts always wander to her.

* * *

Mayura was in her bath tub now. Enjoying the warm water that helped her body to relax. This is a nice way to relax her after the tiring hunt for her fushigi mystery! She sighed out loud, even though she tried her best to find mystery it seemed her effort payed nothing. That made her disappointed somehow. However, she cant give up right now? If she really wanted to become a detective someday, she needed to find a mystery all by herself.

"Okay! I'll go hunt for mystery tomorrow!" The pink-haired girl said, lifting her both hands and clenched it in a cheerfully way. Cheering herself! That's the only time she noticed that something was missing... in her left hand 'that' thing she lost it. Her mother's gift to her before she died, her momento. She lost sit. A horrific (A/N: ahh.. is the word right?) looks across to her face. She hurriedly out herself in the bath tub and changed into her clothes as fast as she can! She needed to find it. She had to find it, no matter what. It's a gift from her mother, the only momento of her how come she lost it. She definitely can't bear to lose it. It's precious to her. "That' thing was precious to her just like how she gave importance to her fushigi mystery!

The pink-haired girl ran as fast as she can to her room. She barged in herself, looked at the school bag, in the cabinet, under her bed, her table, she even looked at the kitchen , living room, back to the bathroom, to the temple, in the garden even under the trash can! (What the heck Mayura? Lol. xD) But sadly found none.

She gone back to her room, Mayura shut the door and flopped herself on the bed. She frowned with a teary-eyed now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No, she didn't want to cry... because she don't want. She have to be strong! She must find her mother's momento because that's the only thing she left for her. Then she remembered something...

A knock heard on her door, it was her father. "Mayura you should sleep now, it's already late." He said. Lately, her daughter becoming more and more weird in his opinion especially when it comes to her fushigi mystery thing! He waited for his reply.

"..."

He heard no reply. He opened te door and saw his daughter... ah yes, exactly she's not in her room. He only noticed that the window was open. Then, that only means one thing that Mayura sneak out! That klutz daughter of him, yeah he admitted sometimes he can't control her mischief anymore. Maybe because his daughter was in her rebellion stage (xDD) The only thing he did was... "MAYURA!"

Sure, she really knew hot to get at him to her. But, she didn't do it on purpose nor she wanted to get angry at her it was only purely accident. Nothing else. The pink-haired girl ran as fast as she can on her way to the park. She had this doubt that she can find it in the park. Though she knew that it's really weird to to to the park at this time of hour... well, it's because it's really late now.

Mayura reached her destination. She was panting hard now, catching her breath. She looked around, just as she expected no one's around. She looked around again, this time is to find her mother's momento. But still found none. She frowned a little, "Maybe I can search ot tomorrow morning or in school." She told herself, yeah maybe she dropped it there somewhere.

Her vision clouded, tears started to flow now cascading on her cheeks gently. Somehow, she can't hold it anymore. What if she can't find it anymore? What she's going to do then?

"Mayura, why are you crying?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" She stopped, looked at the direction of the voice and saw the man he met in this park earlier. Yeah, it's really him. The foreign man with auburn hair. "It's nothing." She plainly answered not trying to look at him.

Loki only smirked. "Perhaps you're crying because you are looking for this!" He remarked, showing it to her, it was in his index finger. "You dropped this earlier." He said.

"You picked it, thank you..." She grabbed 'it' but no avail. He held his hand up high before she can grab it.

"I'm sorry but you need to pay for me this." The god of chaos and fire said with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Wah... sorry guys it took it awhile. I'm really busy these days because I have my upcoming exams and I got hired in an online magazine. :D So, I'm really busy! And I know this chapter is sucks and weird too. Anyway, I really appreciate for the reviews. Thank you very much. I will really try my best to update it every month.. maybe once or twice a month (?) hehehe.

Any Violent Reactions, Flames, Rants, Comments and Suggestions are welcome here. But please be gentle. :D

Once again, please Review and thanks for reading and reviewing it.

Sorry for the wrong grammar and such since english is not my first language. T^T

**Edit:** Btw, I thank you to xX**S**trawberry**F**lavorXx

= ChaosAnn =

**Ah~le~le~**

"Everyday, all I think about him. I wonder if there's a limit to love? I'm no longer able to imagine a world without him."


End file.
